Come Away With Me
by ashleydee
Summary: Jinx is wandering, confused after meeting Kid Flash. Will she seek his help?


Author's Note: Hello fellow readers! This is my first Titan's fic so please be gentle! Anyway, I love Jinx/Flash and I hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I own no one from Teen Titans... oh what little power I have...  
Song: Come Away - Matt Wertz

_**

* * *

**_

Come Away With Me...

Her footsteps seemed to echo as she walked down the dark street, her arms wrapped around herself, and her eyes dazed in thought. She felt the wind pick up, and her heart sped up. Was it him? She stopped walking and looked around. There was no sign of the boy who, as much as she hated to admit it, had stolen her heart. Sighing, she stepped forward, only to come face to face with that grin.

_And I know you're weary  
I know you're worn  
And I know your broken hearts been torn..._

"Hey yah." Her pink eyes narrowed and she shoved past him.

"Cranky much?" He muttered as he spun on his heel to follow her. She was confused, he knew it but he also knew he could help her.

"Leave me alone please." She whispered.

"C'mon Jinx, It's cold out and I think it's starting to rain." He reached for her hand, but she pulled it away. She didn't know what to do...Here was this guy who had litterly ran into her life and in a matter of one day had her re-thinking her whole life.

"Then go home."

"What's wrong? Why won't you talk to me?" His green eyes were curious, and she felt a hint of guilt rise up to her throat.

"Kid Flash, you've confused me." She admitted. The rain was starting to come down, and both of them stood there, allowing the water to drench them.

"You stroll in here, and BAM!" Her eyes lit up as she continued.

"Everything that I've done with my life is being questioned by me! I-I don't even know what to do...Ugh, why did you have to come into my life?" She huffed and spun on her heel. She felt his hand on her shoulder, and his body moved into hers.

"To help you. Jay, you're better than those goons at the HIVE. Seriously, you have so much potential." His voice was soft, but still she shook her head.

"I'm beyond help. Stop wasting your time."

"Trust me, being here is not wasting my time...Jinx, please just come with me... Just give me a chance to help you..If not as a super hero, then as a person." She turned to see him taking his mask off. She bit her lip. No one had ever tried to help her before. Why was he being so nice? Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

"You're crying...Am I that ugly?"

* * *

_And I see you weeping  
I know your fears  
But I am the smile at the end of the tears_

She laughed and shook her head. Her head tiltled so the rain hit her face.

"What if I fail?" She asked while looking back at him.

"Then you can hit me." He flashed her a smile and held out his hand. Her eyes lingered on it, her teeth nawing on her bottom lip. Was he stupid? Didn't he remember what happened last time he tried this? ...But would she do it again? Her heart was racing as she stared at the gloved hand infront of her.

"I..." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her hand lowered into his, and she felt his fingers wrap gently around it. Her eyes opened and found that he was closer to her, smiling.

"Come with me."

* * *

_And sweet, sweet child  
I wanna hold you awhile  
And come away with me_

Jinx hesitantly stepped into the appartment after Kid Flash himself entered. She watched as he shook his head, ridding it of the moisture from the rain. He disappeared into a room, leaving Jink alone with her thoughts.

"What are I doing here? This isn't where I belong.. or is it? I don't know if I can handle this.. The Brotherhood of Evil.. The HIVE...But... I'm so comfortable with him...I..."

"Catch!" She snapped out of her thoughts as a navy blue sweater collided with her face. She quickly pulled it off and glared at him. He tossed her a pair of pajama bottoms and pointed to what seemed to be the bathroom. He himself wore a red sweat shirt and grey jogging pants.

"Get changed before you catch a cold. I'll make us some hot chocolate."

* * *

_And I know your troubles  
I know your mess  
And I know the words you can't express.. _

His eyes were glued to her as she sipped on the steaming liquid. Her pink hair was a mess from the rain, and she was drowning in his massive sweater that his uncle had given him. He smiled as he watched her, until she noticed him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" She quickly covered her mouth.

"No, I was just thinkin'." He smiled. She made an 'Oh' with her mouth and shifted uncomfortably.

"So what happens now? You brainwash me into becoming all goody goody?"

"I could do that... but that only takes a few minutes.. I want to get to know you." His head tilted to the side. She couldn't help but let a small smile slip up.

"Get to know me? I'm bad, I steal stuff." She shrugged.

"What made you want to be bad?" No warm up questions with this guy. The villainess sighed and shrugged again.

"My powers are bad luck, that kind of made up my mind..I was never accepted by anyone at school or anything, everyone made fun of me..I just thought that if nobody would respect me, I might as well not even bother to try.." She said slowly.

"I guess I can see your point.. But I mean you can use your powers for good too. Like if I really wanted to, I could be a bad guy but I choose to help out the little guy, rather than squish him...I mean my childhood wasn't all sunshine and ponies either."

"Kid Flash-"

"Call me Wally." He smiled. What was this guy doing? He was telling her his secret identity, something a villain could use against him easily.

"Okay..Wally..I just don't know if I could do it.. I've been doing bad since I've got my powers.." she looked down at her cup and sighed.

I see your doubts I know your pain But I am the answer that takes it all away

"You don't think you could change."

"I see you, and you're so happy...Like even though your childhood sucked, you're still so positive.." Her voice trailed off.

"And you want that too...Stay with me, and I'll help you through this...Sure, you'll have bad days, we all do...But I mean I'll stick by you.." Her eyes stared into his, until she felt his lips connect with hers. Slowly, her eyes closed and she placed her hand on the side of his face. As they parted, he whispered.

"Come away with me.."

"Okay...okay I will." She replied before their lips connected once again.

_Oh, sweet sweet child  
I wanna hold you awhile  
And come away with me_

* * *

Okay, so that's the end! I hope you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a review if you'd like. I accept anything, praises and hate mail haha :) 


End file.
